1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip fuse and more particularly to a chip fuse having a structure wherein the body of the fuse and conductive terminals are securely fixed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a fuse for use in an electric circuit, there is known such a fuse wherein electrically conductive terminals are provided at respective opposite ends of a tubular body utilizing a heat-resistant insulating material with the end portions of a fusible element being sandwiched between the body and the conductive terminals and they are securely and electrically connected by means of a soldering material applied at the inner side of the conductive terminals.
However, according to such a fuse, since the body is composed of a heat-resistant insulating material such as ceramic or the like, the soldering material has difficulty in adhering to the ceramic material. This results in a situation where, although electrical connection between the fusible element and the conductive terminals may be satisfactorily attained, the coupling force between the body of the ceramic material and the conductive terminals is so weak that the conductive terminals may become loose if the fuse is not properly assembled.
In order to solve such a problem, it is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 5-17903 to bake a silver or vapor-deposit at the opposite end portions of the body made of a ceramic material and to then adhere a soldering material on the layer made of silver so as to prevent the conductive terminals from becoming detached from the body.
However, since a chip fuse is highly miniaturized, it is not only difficult to bake or vapor-deposit silver at the opposite end portions of the body made of ceramic material, but also very expensive. This results in an increase in the unit price. Furthermore, since solder serves to connect the body with the conductive terminals, there is a possibility that the conductive terminals will loosen.